Marley Rose
Marley Rose is a recurring character on Glee. Marley is a sophomore student at William McKinley High School. She joins the school's glee club, the New Directions in The New Rachel, auditioning with New York State of Mind. She and her mother, Millie Rose, who works as a lunch lady at Marley's school, are poverty stricken. This, her mother's weight, and her low self-esteem has led to Marley being isolated, as she was never accepted in any of her other schools. Marley aspires to one day be a singer on the radio, and is currently battling bulimia nervosa. Kitty competes for the female lead, Sandy Olsen, of the school musical Grease against Marley, but Marley ends up receiving the lead. Her best friend is Wade "Unique" Adams. It is revealed briefly in the episode, Shooting Star, that she writes original songs and in the episode, Sweet Dreams, her songs are performed. She is currently in a relationship with Jake Puckerman. 'Marley Rose '''is portrayed by Melissa Benoist. Biography Not much is known of Marley's family background as of now, other than the fact that she and her mother, a lunch lady, are facing poverty. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends prior to going to William McKinley High School. Season Four The New Rachel Marley is first introduced when New Directions are discussing the results of the "New Rachel" competition. She explains she's a sophomore and is going to audition, which Tina brushes off. While Unique takes off her make up to avoid risking New Direction's popularity, Kitty and some jocks take his seat. They begin to make fun of the new lunch lady, insulting her weight. New Directions are clearly uncomfortable, but Artie joins in by making a fat joke, wanting to impress Kitty. Marley listens to them from the next table over and frowns. She goes back into the kitchen to see the lunch lady sewing a skirt; it's Marley's mother, making her a skirt for the audition. She says that even though people will think the skirt is secondhand, they'll at least think it's designer secondhand, as she puts a designer label on the skirt. Marley expresses concern about not getting into the group, to which her mother replies that she has "magic in her throat". She tells Marley that she'll drive off after school and that Marley can meet her in the car afterwards, to keep Marley from being humiliated. Marley auditions for New Directions with Barbra Streisand's version of Billy Joel's ''New York State of Mind (which is sung as a tag-team duet with Rachel, who is singing it at NYADA). Most of New Directions are impressed, though Unique, Tina, Blaine, and Brittany seem clearly threatened. Marley looks on the callback sheet and finds that she was the only new person who tried out to be accepted, passing by Jake in the hallway. When she's welcomed into the group, Sugar compliments her sweater but is confused and looks sketchy when Marley says she bought it at J Crew. Her mother is ecstatic at the news and says that Rachel Berry rode New Directions to Broadway. Marley says she would rather be a singer on the radio. After her mother laughs and tells her to use the Glee Club to help her accomplish that goal, she tells her mother that the group has been making fun of her and she doesn't feel comfortable lying about the fact that she is her mother. Her mother tells her that they're teenagers, and that at her last school, her mother's job and their poverty led to her having no friends. She adds that Marley will finally be able to sit at the popular table. Marley leaves in tears after New Directions continues to make fun of her mother, and tells them the truth. Sam finds her and shares his story of poverty with her, and New Directions come to apologize. After Marley says she doesn't feel comfortable sitting next to Kitty and the jocks, Kitty walks up and says that the feeling is mutual and with that, the jocks slushie Unique and Marley; Artie says they are officially members of the club. Marley is invited to sing lead vocals on Chasing Pavements. As she's singing, she spots Jake again and smiles before he leaves. The episode ends with New Directions' praising Marley and themselves on the performance. Britney 2.0 Marley is seen smiling at Jake, who's talking to Tina, before being stopped by Unique, who tells her that as the new girls of the club they should be friends. She asks Marley if she has her eyes on anyone, to which she replies that she likes Jake. Unique warns her that Jake has been seen with many girls from the school already, which leads into the performance of Womanizer. While Unique, Marley, Tina, and the girl's gymnastics squad perform the song in the gym, they're watched by Jake. After the performance, Jake says that he and Marley should hang out sometime. Marley agrees, much to Unique and Tina's disagreement. When Jake shows up to visit Marley by the bleachers, she tells him that the other girls told her not to trust him. He asks if she believes what they said, to which she replies that she believes that Jake has been hurt. She confides in him that she always tried to be someone different at her other schools, and that for the first time she feels like she can be herself. When Jake pokes fun at the fact they're covering Britney Spears, Marley insists that he hasn't heard her version of the song. The two sing Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy. The two almost kiss, but Marley brushes it off by saying that she got cold. Jake gives her his leather jacket and leaves, smiling. Mrs. Rose is teased by two jocks in the lunch line and Marley yells at them, telling them that she's her mom. When they continue to mock Mrs. Rose, Jake tells them to apologize to both of them. When they don't, he begins to fight them, only to be broken up by Will. Jake asks Marley if he can sit next to her during Glee Club. They talk, and she tells him that she just realized that she's still wearing his jacket. Jake tells her to keep it, but Kitty overhears and tells her that she'd like to wear it because she and Jake are dating. Marley is saddened by this, but tells them that they make a great couple, and gives Kitty the jacket. Hurt by Jake and Kitty's relationship, Marley sings Everytime during Glee Club as the episode ends, watching Jake serenade Kitty on the football fields. Makeover Marley is first seen during Everybody Wants to Rule the World, saying hello to Blaine quickly. She is then seen in the choir room with the other Glee members, and seen again watching the presidential debate between Brittany/Artie and Blaine/Sam. She also appears in the Blaine/Sam party celebrating their victory. The Break-Up Jake notices Marley stuffing lunch tickets into her pockets and later reveals that he has them as well, describing that his mother is struggling because of the aftermath of the global financial crisis. Blaine and Brittany watch them talking and the latter describes them as 'young love'. Later on, Kitty invites her to a “Left Behind Club” meeting for the Rapture, which she invites the entire glee club. At the meeting, Jake apologizes to her for letting her come to this. Marley then jokes about Jake being half-Jewish, asking if he floats to heaven at half speed. When Kitty plans the fake rapture on Dottie Kazotori, Marley is seen upset about this. She tells Jake that she doesn't like Kitty and doesn't know what he sees in her. Next, Marley is seen with New Directions when Finn returns and suggests “Grease” as the next school musical. Jake then later apologizes to Marley about Kitty and the fake rapture. Marley says that she doesn't get it why Jake is with someone like him. She sees that he acts like he doesn't care what everyone thinks but is actually desperate to fit in and be popular to date Kitty. Kitty, overhearing this starts insulting both Marley and her mother's weight. Jake tells her to ease up or else he breaks up with her which he ends up doing. Kitty then blames Marley saying she 'did this', before shoving a student into the hallway. Marley then tells Jake that he didn't need to break up with her, but he says he actually did. Shethen invites Jake to go over “Grease” music saying that she wants to go for Sandy, but he politely declines and says that he’ll see her in Glee rehearsal. The Role You Were Born to Play Marley and Unique are in the girl’s restroom discussing their ideal roles for the musical. When Unique confines in Marley that she wants to play Rizzo, she encourages her to audition. While Sue mocks Unique with transphobic comments, she tries to find a mean nickname for Marley and fails. After standing up to Sue, Marley and Unique perform Blow Me (One Last Kiss) as their audition song, strengthening their friendship. Marley is next seen talking to Ryder Lynn, flirting with him innocently. Kitty hurls an array of insults at Marley, causing her to run off crying. She spies Jake and Kitty singing Everybody Talks for their audition and watches jealously, noticing the chemistry between them.Marley and Kitty are decided as the finalists for the role of Sandy. Marley dances and sings Born to Hand Jive with Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Mike, and Mercedes, as the latter test the chemistry and dancing skills of the potential cast members. She hugs Ryder after the performance. Marley wins the role of Sandy, but her confidence is shot when Kitty insults her again about her weight. Glease Marley is seen in the Glee club, expressing some confusion over the fact that Will is leaving and Finn is taking over New Directions until he returns from his sabbatical. Tina is seen trying to fit Marley into her outfit, but can’t seem to get it to, to her confusion. Tina brushes it off as stress bloating, which she gets all the time. Kitty interrupts to get her costume fitting and starts making jabs about Marley's weight saying that Marley has made a considerable weight gain. Marley says she hasn't been eating any differently. It’s then revealed that Kitty has been altering the costume. To gain a new friend, Kitty invites her to a slumber party, which Marley agrees to go to so long as Unique can come.She talks to her mother about her problem with her weight, who encourages her that they will both go on a diet together to combat Marley’s weight issues. Kitty shows Marley around her room, before leading her into her bathroom and convincing her to try bulimia. Marley contemplates this while Kitty performs Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee, mocking her with Brittany, Unique, Sugar, and Tina. Marley walks out, offended by Kitty and the rest of the girls. After Marley seeks out Tina for help with her costume shrinking again, despite that she’s been starving herself, Kitty takes Marley away, telling her to purge in order to fit into her costume. Ryder walks in on Marley purging and tells her to stop, reciting a funny story about his cousin to lift her spirits. He tells her that he doesn't want to kiss a girl who has puke on her breath, during or after the show. While thinking over his advice and getting ready to go on stage, she sings Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise). Marley is embarrassed about her outfit for the closing number, especially after Kitty shakes her confidence, but Ryder reassures her that she looks and sounds amazing before kissing her, with Jake watching in the distance. They go on stage and perform You're the One That I Want, to a standing ovation. Ryder, Marley, and the production of Grease get a glowing review from a critic in the McKinley Muckraker, to which they all celebrate. Dynamic Duets Marley is approached by Jake, who asks whether she plans on joining the school's superhero club with a large number of the other glee club members. Marley insists that she won't, noting in part that she would feel self-conscious in a tight superhero costume. Jake proceeds to ask Marley out on a date, only to have Ryder quickly interrupt and point out that Marley already has plans to watch him play at an upcoming football game. This incites a fight between the two guys, and Marley tries to break it up before Finn intervenes. Later in the choir room, Marley, along with the rest of the glee club, is skeptical about Finn's plans for Sectionals. Marley is worried when Finn announces the week’s assignment is duets as superheroes, asking if they have to wear costumes. Ki tty approaches her by her locker, telling her the song that they’re going to sing. Jake and Ryder perform Superman for Marley, who watches with embarrassment and giddiness, until the two begin to physically fight. She stares in disbelief as Finn and Sam break them up. Marley tells Kitty that she doesn't want to do a duet with her, saying she’s too self-conscious to wear a costume. Kitty asks if she’s still making herself throw up, and she says that she’s been "doing it every day this week." Kitty encourages her to keep throwing up, but assures her that if Marley feels uncomfortable that she will cancel the performance. As the hug, Kitty gives a conniving smile indicating that Kitty is only pretending to be Marley's friend. Before their performance, Marley is shown to feel extremely self-conscious about her appearance. When asked what WF stands for, Marley replies that it is wallflower as it is how she saw herself. When she shows Kitty her costume, Kitty tells her that she looks hot (in an attempt to keep her being bulimic) and that she’ll be buying her clothes instead of making her mom make them. She tells her that she is no longer a wallflower and now Woman Fierce, and gives her confidence to sing the song. The two perform Holding Out For a Hero with a thunderous applause from New Directions. Finn tells them that they nailed the assignment, and commends them for their teamwork. Marley is seen cleaning up graffiti with the rest of the club, throwing paint on Ryder, Jake, and Kitty, smiling. Ryder approaches Marley and tells her that they have to cancel their date due to his plans with his dyslexia teacher, and asks to reschedule. Kitty tells her that Ryder was lying and encourages her to continue to purge, but Marley rejects this and asks Jake out for a date. Marley and the rest of New Directions perform Some Nights, celebrating their anticipation of Sectionals. Thanksgiving Marley is seen in the hallway, doing a voice over about how when she was seven, she had a dream that she was wearing a beautiful dress in front of a full audience that was there to hear her sing. She can finally achieve that dream thanks to glee club. She expresses her concern for her weight and the pressure she feels she’s under to perform great at Sectionals for New Directions. Marley is assigned Santana to be her mentor when Finn wants the former members to help them. Finn then assigns the lead duet for Sectionals to Marley and Blaine. Marley, Unique, Sugar, Tina, and Kitty are being given advice from Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, who then perform Come See About Me ''to demonstrate how the girls need to be in sync with each other. Santana asks Marley if she’s feeling okay because she seems uncomfortable. Jake asks to walk her to lunch, but she declines. In which by saying she needs to continue rehearsing, because she doesn't want to let the team down. Santana finds laxatives in Marley’s bag, to which she tries to dismiss; however, Santana suspects that Kitty has been giving them to Marley in an effort to make her lose weight. Marley gives herself a pep talk in the mirror of the bathroom. She talks about how hungry she is, but is happy that her dress fits. She greets Unique back, and tells her that she wishes she were as brave as Unique. They both join the New Directions for a prayer circle; a New Directions tradition before a competition. After watching The Warblers perform their set list, she’s visibly shaken as Jake tries to comfort her and calm her nerves. Right before the New Directions go on to perform, Marley goes to her mirror backstage and confesses to a worried Jake that she hasn't slept in days, and that she feels that she’s under an extreme amount of pressure and if they lose, everyone will blame her. Jake assures her that she’ll kill the performance, and they both go on stage to perform ''Gangnam Style with the rest of the group. During the performance, Marley begins to experience tunnel vision, which causes her to pass out after the number finishes; thus, cutting the New Direction’s performances short. Swan Song Jake and Ryder carry Marley into the choir room, where the group tries to help her recuperate following her fall from “Thanksgiving.” Jake explains that Marley hasn't been eating, and Santana confronts Kitty, saying that she’s been trying to turn Marley into an anorexic. Because New Directions left the stage in the middle of the performance to check on Marley, they are disqualified from the competition, and the Warblers are declared the winners. Tina and Artie blame Marley for their loss at Sectionals and the disbandment of New Directions while the year is over, and the rest of the group seems to echo their sentiments. Tina continues to express her newfound resentment of Marley when Finn tries to get the group to rehearse for an upcoming holiday concert. Marley seems to be the only one who shows up for the rehearsal, and tells Finn that she found a place where the club can rehearse, prompting Finn to send out a mass e-mail to the club. Marley confesses that she blames herself for the disbandment of the club, saying that it’s all her fault that it’s over. Finn tells her it’s never over, and leads the group into singing Don't Dream It's Over. Soon the rest of the club shows up to join them. She cuddles with Jake while singing. Glee, Actually Marley is first seen when Brittany gives her a Rolex watch. Marley, Tina, Ryder, Joe, and Jake are invited by Brittany and Sam to the first (and last) meeting of the “2012 Mayan Apocalypse Club,” where the two decide to tell everyone how they feel about them. After Brittany insults Tina by saying her dream of acting is irresponsible and that Joe hasn't made much of an impact on her, Marley says that they’re leaving because they’re not going to be insulted. Brittany stops her before the group goes, saying she wasn't going to insult her, but simply say that she was “delightful.” Miss Rose tells Marley that they’re not spending anything on Christmas to afford therapy with a psychologist who specializes in eating disorders. She tells her that the only thing she wants for Christmas is for Marley to sing her a song, and she sings The First Noel. Her mother tells her it’s the best Christmas gift she’s ever gotten. Sue, who has drawn Miss Rose for the faculty’s secret Santa program, watches. Miss Rose and Marley come down to see to a fully decorated Christmas tree in their living room (that Sue had set up), with a stocking filled with $800, and a designer sweater for Marley that, unbeknownst to her, was originally a gift by Sue for Becky. The two hug as Sue and Becky watch from the window, smiling, before Marley quips, “We should still probably call the police.” As thanks for what she did for her and her mother, Marley pulls Artie, Finn, Kitty, Joe, Tina, and Ryder together and they perform Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas for her, which is intercut with scenes of Puck, Jake, Brittany, Sam, Blaine, and Kurt singing Sadie Hawkins Marley is first seen in the Glee club meeting where Finn announces that the theme of the week is “ ladies choice” to coincide with the Sadie Hawkin’s dance. When Finn tells the girls that they’re to sing to the guy they want to ask out, Kitty announces that she knows exactly who she wants to sing to, glaring at Jake, which alarms Marley. She’s seen expressing confusion with Tina singing I Don't Know How To Love Him to Blaine with the rest of New Directions, but seems shocked when Blaine rejects her offer to attend the dance with him. Brittany approaches Marley and tells her that she looks sad and whimpers when she sees Jake. Marley tells her that they went on a couple dates, but has been acting weird since her fainting at Sectionals Brittany encourages her to ask Jake out, and (after breaking the fourth wall) performs Tell Him with her and the rest of the New Direction girls. Afterwards, she asks Jake and he accepts. Marley and Jake are dancing, and Marley tells him that she always assumes the best in people. She expresses concerns that he’ll hurt her, and he tells her that he won’t and that she can trust her. She tells him that she needs them to be together and only with each other, and that he needs to respect her decision to go slow. Marley and Unique lead Locked Out of Heaven while the rest of the New Direction girls provide back up. Throughout the performance, Marley locks eyes with Jake. While slow dancing, Jake tells Marley that she’s the most amazing person he’s ever met, and that he doesn't want to be with anyone but her, affirming their relationship. Naked When Tina proposes her idea of the “Men of McKinley Calendar”, Marley expresses her approval. Shortly after, Brittany has her on her web show, Fondue for Two. Throughout the episode, Brittany (unknowingly) makes jokes about her bulimia, before making her admit that she’s in love with Jake. She encourages her to make herself vulnerable and let Jake know how she feels. While the boys, sans Artie, perform Centerfold/Hot In Herre, Marley is seen enjoying the performance with the rest of the New Direction girls. Marley texts Jake to meet her in the auditorium and asks for his help with planning possible songs for Regionals. The two perform A Thousand Years, with Jake remarking he likes the song because it’s romantic. After the song, the two share their first kiss. Jake tells her that he can feel she wants to tell him something, and she almost tells him that she loves him, before saying that she doesn’t think the song is right for Regionals even though she loves it. After he has a heart to heart talk with Ryder, Jake sings an acoustic version of Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) in glee club to Marley. Throughout the song, she’s visibly moved to the point of tears. While Marley is waiting in line to get her calendar signed, Jake gives her one her already signed that says he loves her. She tells him that she loves him too. At the end of the episode, she performs This is the New Year with the rest of New Directions. Diva After Tina trash talks Unique, Marley calls her out on the attitude she’s been displaying for months, saying that it’s going to end this week. She and the rest of the New Direction girls sans Sugar, along with Blaine, perform Diva to kick off what Finn has declared to be “Diva Week,” thought it turns out that the performance is all in their heads. Marley and the rest of New Directions are seen singing along and thoroughly enjoy Blaine’s performance of Don't Stop Me Now. They all also enjoy Santana’s performance of Nutbush City Limits. She, along with the other members of New Directions, is surprised by Tina’s performance of Hung Up. She celebrates with them when Tina wins the Diva competition. I Do Marley makes her first appearance in the choir room where Will announces this week’s assignment: the Glee club being in charge of the entertainment for his and Emma’s wedding. Marley gives Jake his Valentine’s Day gift early, a pair of homemade cufflinks that she made from a typewriter, so he can wear them to Will’s wedding. During history class, Marley notices Ryder acting weird and asks him what’s wrong. He tells her that nothing is, before Will announces that Jake has the floor. He appears in a red tuxedo and is joined with the rest of the New Direction boys and sings'' You’re All I Need to Get By'' with Marley to express his love for her.While sitting at the wedding, Marley discovers her favorite flowers, and thanks Jake, asking how he remembered. Ryder replies that Jake remembered when she mentioned it in the choir room once, implying that he was the one who put the flowers there. At the reception Marley receives her last gift from Jake, a pendant which was also bought by Ryder. They’re seen dancing together during We've Got Tonite, and each sing a line as they head off to a hotel room. Unlike the other couples, they don’t have sex as Marley realizes she isn't quite ready yet. Marley apologizes to an understanding Jake and the two jovially head back to the reception. Marley thanks Ryder for helping Jake with Valentine’s Day, saying she knew he was behind it all along. Ryder grabs her head and kisses her, before letting go and apologizing, to which Marley quickly walks away. She performs Anything Could Happen ''with Artie, Jake, and the rest of New Directions. Girls (and Boys) on Film Marley is excited when she hears the they will being doing songs from movies. Soon after Blaine offers to do one group number together and still have it be girls vs boys. Marley offers a song from the movie "Beaches". In the end the break out into ''Shout. When getting ready for the girls group number, Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl, Kitty apologizes for being mean to her in the past. Marley then reveals to her that Ryder had kissed her a week prior, but she still likes Jake. Jake tells Marley to meet them in the art room, where Jake sets up a pottery wheel and plans to sing Marley's favorite song, Unchained Melody, to make up for using Ryder's ideas. During the performance, Marley has an out-of-body experience, watching in anguish as Ryder replaces Jake at the pottery wheel, singing to and kissing her. At the end of the song, as Jake attempts to kiss her, she confesses that she let Ryder kiss her. Jake, quietly storms out of the room, leaving her in tears. During the announcement of who one the Girls Vs Boys challenge, both Marley and Jake are extremely upset and no longer speaking. During Footloose, she and Ryder share a laugh as Jake watching on hurt in the distance. Feud At their lockers, Marley clarifies and apologizes to Jake for her role in the kiss with Ryder. The two make up and kiss. Marley informs Jake know that she is going to forgive Ryder and not give him the cold shoulder as Jake suggest they do, before explaining that it is Jake she loves and that he doesn't have anything to worry about as far as Ryder or anybody else is concerned . Seeing Finn packing up his desk, Marley boldly advises him to "grow a pair." She relates to what he's going through but also knows he's a natural leader and teacher who doesn't need Will's approval to prove it. Finn agrees but says what he does need is a teaching degree, and Marley suggests that he go out and get one. Later on Ryder proposes a truce between Jake, Marley and Unique, apologizing to Marley about the kiss and that telling her that won't happen again. Marley forgives him. At the end she is seen performing with the New Directions in Closer, where all of themappear to have moved on from the kissing incident that happened before Guilty Pleasures Marley is present when Blaine and Sam are telling the club about their guilty pleasures assignment. She sings and dances during Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go and then later on Copacabana. Marley finds out that Kitty's guilty pleasure is Spice Girls and is ecstatic about performing one of their songs. As all of the girls are talking about which Spice Girls song to sing, Tina storms in, informing the girls that Jake's guilty pleasure is Chris Brown. Marley becomes furious and confronts Jake at his locker, forbidding him from singing Chris Brown's songs. Marley stays angry with Jake even after he says that he merely likes Chris Brown's songs, not him as a person. Later on she performs Spice Girls' Wannabe with rest of the New Directions girls, all dressed up as Spice Girls, Marley being Posh Spice. Everybody assumes that Jake is performing a Chris Brown song later on so Marley yells out "Team Breezy equals Team Awful" to Jake. During Jake's performance of My Prerogative he kisses Marley's hand, however she's still mad at him. She gives Unique a look of disbelief during the performance. Later on Jake apologizes and Marley accepts the apology, although scolding him in the process, before noting that she sounds like her grandmother. She reveals her guilty pleasure, anything starring Jessica Simpson, but also says that he is her guilty pleasure. She later on leads the New Directions' performance of Mamma Mia. Shooting Star Marley is seen at the beginning of the episode, and listens to Mr. Schue as he annouces their competition for Regionals. When Mr. Schue announces their assignment for the week, "Last Chances", she is seen smiling at Jake. Marley is next seen when Ryder confronts Marley and Jake about being Katie. She convinces him that it wasn't them. Marley then tells him that she's there if he wants to talk about it. Marley is next seen in More Than Words. When the gunshots sounds, Marley hides with Kitty and Jake . Marley then attempts to text her mom, but with no reply. She begins to worry for her mom. Later, Kitty reveals to her that she took in all of Marley's costumes to make her think that she was fat. Marley then forgives Kitty. When Artie begins to record, she leaves a message. The message says that she has a fake bottom to her desk drawer, there's a journal with a bunch of songs that she has written that she's really proud of. After the police give the all clear, she joins in with the group hug. Marley is last seen singing'' Say'' with the rest of New Directions. When Ryder enters, she comforts him. Sweet Dreams In a voiceover, Marley reveals that she has finally taken the bottom off her desk drawer and wants to show people her original songs. She attempts to tell people, but since the shooting, everyone has been acting differently. She stops Unique from takin g birth control pills. Marley isn't happy with Mr. Schue's setlist. She then asks if they could do some of her original songs. He shoots her down. Marley is then present at the secret Glee club meeting, where she offers her original songs again. This time, however, it is Kitty who shoots her down. Marley later calls Sam, Blaine and Unique to the auditorium. There, she tells them that she has wrote a song, and asks them to sing it with her. The four of them sing her song,'' You Have More Friends Than You Know. Afterwards, the three of them give her positive reviews. Blaine tells her that they need to tell Mr. Schue about the songs, but unknown to them, he was watching as they were singing the song. At the next Glee meeting, Mr. Schue tells Marley that he'd like it if she'd teach them one of her original songs. Marley says she will happily do it. Marley, along with the New Directions perform ''Outcast. Lights Out Marley is seen at the beginning of the episode entering the choir room with Jake. She can be seen listening to Will as he talks about Frida Romero. After the lights were out she can be seen disappointed about it. She was then seen avidly listening to Sam singing You’ve Lost That Lovin’ Feelin’ and smiles to Ryder when he cuts in. She also sings back-up with the rest of the New Directions. During Ryder's performance of Everybody Hurts, she had a flashback of her and Jake being slushied. She can be seen teary eyed after the performance. When Ryder reavealed that a babysitter had molested him and Sam said why should he be ashamed of it, Marley said that his truth is his truth. She can be seen performing with the Glee Club in We Will Rock You. After the lights were back, Marley, along with the New Directions, perform Longest Time Relationships Jake Puckerman (Jarley) They share a few glances in The New Rachel. The two have flirt in Britney 2.0, Jake asks her out and she accepts. Later they perform Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy in the football field in the bleachers and almost kiss, but they don't. Jake gives Marley his jacket, Marley kept the jacket until Kitty and Jake reveal they are dating which Marley is saddened about. He breaks up with Kitty in The Break Up when Kitty starts insulting Marley and her mom. After seeing Ryder flirt with Marley in The Role You Were Born To Play, Jake gets jealous. During Born to Hand Jive, Kitty tries to attack her, Jake prevents that. After losing the role of Danny to Ryder, Jake sees Ryder and Marley kissing before they perform You're The One That I Want. In Dynamic Duets, Ryder and Jake fight for Marley's affections, after Ryder cancels his date with Marley, she asks Jake out and they've been dating ever since. Marley becomes more open to Jake in Thanksgiving, after she faints and people blame her for losing sectionals. Jake stays by her side. When the Sadie Hawkins dance is announced, Marley plans on asking Jake to the dance. Brittany decides that she and Marley will perform Tell Him to ask their desired partners. When Marley asks Jake, he accepts. At the dance, Marley confesses that she really likes Jake but doesn't want to get hurt. She tells him that if he wants to be with her, then he can only be with her and take things slow. Later, Jake tells her that he's done with other girls and that he wants to be with her and her alone, affirming their relationship. Ryder Lynn (Ryley) They meet in The Role You Were Born to Play and have an immediate attraction. He often defends Marley from Kitty. In Glease he tries to help her with her eating disorder problem and tells her how amazing she is, later they share their first kiss and go on to play Danny and Sandy together in Grease. In Dynamic Duets, Ryder and Jake fight for Marley's affections and they share a few cute moments during Superman, Ryder cancels his date with Marley due to his dyslexia meeting and she asks Jake out instead. In Thanksgiving, Jake tells Ryder that he and Marley went out and the two have a thing, but Ryder, who is a good friend of Jake tells him to not break it off because of him. Later after Marley faints at the end of Gangnam Style during Sectionals due to her eating disorders, Ryder is one of the guys who carries her back to the choir room. In I Do, Ryder helps Jake, since he doesn't know what to give Marley on Valentine's Day. Ryder invents many presents for her, but it is supposed to be Jake who gives them. At the end of the episode, Marley reveals that she knew Ryder was helping Jake the whole time, and give a Valentine's card to Ryder as thanks, noting that Jake couldn't have done that. Ryder grabs her head and kisses her on the lips, before quickly pulling away and apologizing before Marley leaves. In Girls (and Boys) on Film, Marley imagines that she is having an out-of-body experience, where she is watches as Ryder replaces Jake at the pottery wheel Jake during Unchained Melody. She looks on in anguish as she watches herself and Ryder kiss. At the end of the song, when Jake tries to kiss her, she confesses that she had let Ryder kiss her. In Feud, Ryder apologizes to Marley and Jake for kissing her saying that it was totally out of line and that he is sorry. They are seen having fun with the rest of New Directions during Closer. Songs Solos Season Four: Chasing.JPG|Chasing Pavements (The New Rachel)|link=Chasing Pavements 1000px-Marleyeverytime.jpg|Everytime (Britney 2.0)|link=Everytime Marley singing Look at me i'm Sandra Dee.jpg|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Glease)|link=Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) Marley_FN.png|The First Noel (Glee, Actually)|link=The First Noel Duets Season Four: ImagesMarley123.jpeg|New York State Of Mind (Rachel) (The New Rachel)|link=New York State Of Mind Crazy, crazy - Marley and Jake.jpg|Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy (Jake) (Britney 2.0)|link=Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy marlique.png|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Unique) (The Role You Were Born To Play) Glee-Holding-Out-For-A-Here-Video-Full-Performance-1-.jpg|Holding Out For a Hero (Kitty) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Holding Out For a Hero TellHimNP-1-.jpg|Tell Him (Brittany) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Tell Him LAHNDG-1-.png|Locked Out of Heaven (Unique) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Locked Out of Heaven ImagesCA5JV1IP.jpg|A Thousand Years (Jake) (Naked) Jarley85.png|You're All I Need to Get By (Jake) (I Do) 300px-Captura de pantalla 2013-02-14 a la(s) 22.57.18-1-.png|Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl (Unique) (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Solos (In A Group Number) Back Up Trivia *Marley has a sign in her locker that reads "I Love ❤ My Mom". *Her mother stitches designer brand tags onto clothes bought from Wal-Mart. *Her surname is similar to Rachel Berry's, since a berry and a rose are both plants. Some refer her to the "new Rachel Berry" as they pen down original songs for the Glee Club's use and is one of the lead singers in the club, but despite that, their personalities are very different, including their voices. *Her one of her favorite Britney Spears song is Everytime (Britney 2.0). *Is a fan of and considers the film adaptation as her Favorite Romantic Movie ''of all time. *When she was little, her mother said that she was a pet psychic (Naked). *Is in Spanish Class with Jake and Ryder. (I Do) *One of her favorite songs is ''You’re All I Need To Get By by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell (I Do). *Loves peonies and thinks they're the queen of flowers. *Even though she is only a sophomore, she has a class with Blaine, who is a senior, indicating that she takes advanced classes. *Will is also her History teacher. *Her second favorite romantic song is Unchained Melody. *Marley can play the piano. *She, along with the rest of the New Directions Girls, is a fan of Spice Girls. (Guilty Pleasures) *Her Guilty Pleasure is Jessica Simpson. *She uses an iPhone (Shooting Star). Gallery Tumblr m9fdo0XupC1r4ezfzo6 400.jpg tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png Tumblr m9fdo0XupC1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Wannabe.jpg Wannabee.gif Wannabee3.gif Wannabe1.gif Wannabe4.gif Wannabe3.gif Wannabe2.gif Glee-wannabe gif.gif Wannabe.gif Wannabe.jpeg MarleyBeingSlushied401.png Marley TheNewRachel.png Captura_de_pantalla_2012-08-29_a_las_20.49.18.png Jarley11.gif Jarley22.gif Tumblr_mea8e7h7D31qctfyqo5_250.gif Tumblr_mea8e7h7D31qctfyqo3_250.gif Theyshoulddatenotjarley ryley.gif Hahah cuties!ryley.gif Honestlyhewouldabetterbfformarley ryley.gif Yesitwas ryley.gif Theluckygirlisyoumarley ryley.gif Itwasforreal ryley.gif Thekiss ryley.gif Sorrynotsorry ryley.gif martanafaint.gif Tumblr_mea8e7h7D31qctfyqo1_250.gif Tumblr_mea8e7h7D31qctfyqo4_250.gif Jarley33.gif Jarley44.gif M&J.gif M&J1.gif Jarley55.gif Jarley66.gif Jarley77.gif 013~205.jpg Jarley88.gif Ishipryley.gif Jarley99.gif Captura_de_pantalla_2012-08-29_a_las_20.49.22.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.09 PM.png Glee402img10.jpg Newyork.marley.JPG Marleyboyfriend.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.39 PM.png Marleywomanizer.gif Marleyflawlessrose.gif Iloveyoumarley.gif Sweetmarley2.gif.gif Tumblr_mar4sud7UU1qi8kk4o2_250.gif Sweetmarley1.gif Sarleycute.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.20.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.51 PM.png glee_39-melissa-02_4907dj1.jpg awesomemarley.gif Blaine_and_Marley_1.gif Blaine_and_Marley_2.gif awesomemarley1.gif Tumblr_mabputPPd61qb6ikpo1_250.gif JarleySadT.gif Tumblr_mar7q6dWav1rpjxmko3_250.gif Awesomemarley2.gif awesomemarley3.gif tumblr_mad3vu0yjF1r166v0.gif Chasing.JPG Msrosemarley.jpg MarleyRoseChasingPavements4.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements3.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements2.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind6.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind5.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind4.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind3.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind1.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind7.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind8.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif MarleyRose.gif MarleyRose2.gif MarleyRose3.gif MarleyRose4.gif MarleyRose5.gif MarleyRose6.gif Sarley_6.gif Sarley_1.gif MarleyRose7.gif MarleyRose8.gif MarleyRose9.gif noticeme1.gif Marleychasespavements.png NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif Tumblr md7jh4xVme1qadby2o1 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o6 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o5 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o3 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o2 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o1 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o4 250.gif Marlique.JPG Ryley.gif Glee blow.jpg Tumblr mdaodeJTTj1qe4lc8o5 250.gif 0976.jpg Marlique .jpg MR.gif Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco5 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco3 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco4 1280.jpg Ryley.jpg Tumblr mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo7 250.gif Tumblr mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o6 250.gif Tumblr mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o2 250.gif Tumblr mdlldl18iC1r350t5o2 250.gif Tumblr mdka477IVr1qd9d2yo2 500.gif Tumblr mdka477IVr1qd9d2yo1 500.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo2 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo3 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo5 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo6 250.gif Glee-thanksgiving-5-melissa-benoist-fox.jpg A8bfguaCcAEeYgA—3768497374762248757.jpg mr1.jpg|Marley Rose|link=Marley Rose|linktext=Marley Rose dancemarley.gif MarleyandBritt.gif ursocute marley.gif Crazy!Marley.gif Rockstar!Marley.gif suchababemarley.gif duetuniqueandmarley.gif trywbtp_marley.gif hairporn!marley.gif Angel marley.gif Gorgeousmarley.gif Sobeautiful marley.gif Jarley18.gif Jarley17.gif Jarley4051.gif Jarley4023.gif Jarley32.gif Jarley4072.gif Jarley31.gif Jarley29.gif Jarley28.gif Jarley27.gif Jarley26.gif Jarley25.gif Jarley24.gif Jarley23.gif Jarley4022.gif Jarley41.gif Jarley40.gif Jarley39.gif Jarley38.gif Tumblr mh6zveEgtW1reh8ofo7 400.gif TH3.gif TH2.gif TH1.gif Tumblr mh6r97BP8a1r350t5o2 250.gif Marleybrittany.gif 3Brittley.gif 2Brittley.gif 1Brittley.gif New Year1.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo1 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo2 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo3 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo4 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo5 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo6 250.gif tumblr_mh9mtkXnq41rlm0e5o1_500.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m09s97.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m06s74.jpg marleyrose4.gif Tumblr mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o2 250.gif Tumblr mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o1 250.gif Tumblr mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o5 250.gif Tumblr mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o3 250.gif Tumblr mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o4 250.gif Tumblr mhk3qoiqFZ1r350t5o6 250.gif Tumblr mh7ff7xUbC1r350t5o4 250.gif Tumblr mh7ff7xUbC1r350t5o3 250.gif Tumblr mh7ff7xUbC1r350t5o2 250.gif Tumblr mh7ff7xUbC1r350t5o1 250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o1_250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o2_250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o3_250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o4_250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o5_250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o6_250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o7_250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o8_250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o9_250.gif Tumblr mho9hfkbwM1qe4lc8o3 250.gif Tumblr mho9aiFYKR1qe4lc8o5 250.gif Tumblr mhobbqM8S01qe4lc8o2 250.gif Pleasedont ryley.gif 9ryley.gif 8ryley.gif 7ryley.gif 6ryley.gif 5ryley.gif 4ryley.gif 3ryley.gif 2ryley.gif 1ryley.gif Tumblr mh7c75Zx491qa8mq1o4 250.gif Tumblr mady5v1IhT1rebwjio5 250.gif Tumblr madw1dWYjk1rebwjio1 250.gif Gif 6.gif Lalalal ryley.gif Gleemusical!ryley.gif Singing ryley.gif Bestnewcouple!ryley.gif Ryderandmarleyaka ryley.gif Grease!ryley.gif MarleyDiva.png Brittley.gif RyleyTalk.gif RyleyIDo.gif Paintryley.gif Finnandmarley.jpg Tumblr mdybab5OgX1r350t5o3 250.gif Tumblr mdybab5OgX1r350t5o4 250.gif Tumblr mdybab5OgX1r350t5o2 250.gif Marliquein Naked marlique.jpg marleyrosesq2.gif marleyrosesq1.gif Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o1_250.gif|Brittley talk in the hallway Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o3_r1_250.gif|Britt and Marley during their duet "Tell Him" Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o2_250.gif|Britt talking to Marley in the hallway Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o4_r2_250.gif|Marley and Britt by the lockers Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o5_r2_250.gif|Britt and Marley at the end of Tell Him. Tumblr_mh6rwb3KlL1rorqk0o6_r2_250.gif|Marley and Britt in Locked Out of Heaven Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co1_250.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co2_250.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co3_250.gif Tumblr_mdxv8tOHBN1r6pr1co4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo2_250.gif Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo3_250.gif Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo5_250.gif Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo6_250.gif tumblr_matfsvEcty1rggdyno1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mbmxmuKZq81rv0a7qo1_500.gif tumblr_mdk8u4LXm91qfphyto1_500.gif tumblr_md7ahoV0Vt1qaxxelo1_500.gif tumblr_mha4br3uCj1rf4l73o1_250.gif Don'tstopmenowclaps-ryley.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Cutiessmiling ryley.gif Dontstopmenow-ryley.gif Don'tstop ryley.gif Artieiloveyoubutdontcockblockthemplease ryley.gif Hung-up ryley.gif Enjoyingtheblolo ryley.gif Superman ryley.gif Everythingabouthimisawesomemarley ryley.gif Happy!christmas brittley.png Sam and marley-sarley.png Awesomeduet karley.png Dynamicduets-4x07 ryley.gif Somenights ryley.gif Cuties!! - ryley.gif Ido ryley.gif Christmas!ryley.gif Jarleypleasebreakupsothese2cangettogether ryley.gif Tumblr mhlm5x6V6s1qa1bxgo8 250.gif Tumblr mef5eiLMij1r8qqwno2 250.gif Tumblr me0qpeA0lA1qa5w9eo7 250.gif Tumblr mdle7xJCPF1qe04alo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdc5bm8a4P1r62qa7o1 250.gif Tumblr md8irgTu1v1r350t5o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr maokrmT6RZ1qfx9mto3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mabjk3C5nC1qfx9mto7 r2 250.gif Theyaresocute backoffjake!ryley.gif Littledanceandjump ryley.gif Poorbabymarley ryley.gif Themusicalgrease--ryley.jpg Thosetwosadcuties ryley.jpg Theroleyouwereborntoplay ryley.jpg Templateryleykiss.gif Tumblr mj7sgc3zlN1qg49w0o3 500.jpg Glee Spice Girls.jpg Marleyhappy.gif Thenewyear brittanymarley brittley.gif Whereareyougoing brittmarley brittley.gif Hey! brittley.gif Jarley295.gif Ryley16.gif Ryley15.gif Ryley14.gif Ryley13.gif Ryley12.gif Ryley11.gif Ryley10.gif Brittleyft artie.gif Catsjkhl.jpg Feelings! helpme-icant ryley.gif BaGoFCap6.png Glease sadRyley.gif Glease --Ryley.gif RyleyDance.gif Lovelycouple iseriouslylikethemalotbetterthanjarley ryley.jpg Marleyandsantana.gif Metoo jarley.gif 34 sophomores.gif Url-1.gif Marley.jpeg Theylookinlovehonestly - ryley.gif THEkiss ryley.gif Soshippable ryley.gif Unchainedmelody ryley.gif Inlove!ryley.gif Torn!ryley.gif Ilovethewaymarleyislookingathim ryley.gif Ineedyourlove ryley.gif Lookingforward hangout marley.gif Dissapointedmarley.gif Eyeroll sure marley.gif MarleyRose. Jpg Marley Rose 2.png Marley Rose 3.jpg Marley Rose 4.png MarleyNr24.gif MarleyNr19.gif MarleyNr18.gif MarleySpice.gif Tumblr mh5zgqpGbI1qeywr5o2 r1 brittley.gif Moredance!brittley.gif Tumblr mibzkc9sDG1qmjbapo4 brittley.gif Diva!brittley.gif Omg!brittley.gif Rolex!brittley.gif 444brittley.gif 333brittley.gif 22brittley.gif 111brittley.gif Christmas!brittley.gif Tumblr mjgjjp2WE01r4pft0o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjgjjp2WE01r4pft0o2 250.gif Tumblr mjfckpmTiY1qcqdnro3 250.gif Ndgirls2013 gp.png Unique marley and britt.png 33sarley.gif 22sarley.gif 11sarley.gif Sarley2.gif Sarley1.gif Awww theywaymarleylooksathim sarley.gif Tnr sarley.gif Youbelong sarley.gif Cuties sarley.gif 8finnmarley hudrose.gif 7finnmarley hudrose.gif 6finnmarley hudrose.gif 5finnmarley hudrose.gif 4finnmarley hudrose.gif 3finnmarley hudrose.gif 2finnmarley hudrose.gif Friends farley hudrose.gif Finnmarley hudrose.gif Tumblr mk654khEmu1qly3wvo3 250.gif Glee-Holding-Out-For-A-Here-Video-Full-Performance.jpg V1dMd4p.gif Wannabe.jpg Wannabee3.gif Wannabe1.gif Wannabe4.gif Wannabe3.gif Wannabe2.gif Glee-wannabe gif.gif Wannabe.gif Wannabe.jpeg SONG jarley132.gif SONG BWjarley72.gif SONG jarley124.gif Marley 111.gif 2842ryley.gif Jyley.gif Pleasejakedon'tcockblockthem jyley.gif Cute - ryley.gif Ryleyoutcast.gif Jarley169.png Jarley873.gif Jarley878.gif Jarley867.gif Jarley903.gif Jarley900.gif Jarley887.gif SDshot17.png SDshot10.png MarleyNr33.gif MarleyNr34.gif MarleyNr35.gif MarleyNr36.gif tumblr_mligsnLyDM1qgkj12o2_500.png YHMFTYK-Glee.jpg Marley23.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Minor Characters